The Second Legend
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: A new Era has started where Prince is just a legend among players, the toughest and most bad ass warrior. A lot have tried to follow in his footsteps, but most have yet to succeed until now
1. The Beginning

_'Welcome to Second Life! A game that's realism is 99.9%. Now which race would you like to become?'_ this weird sketchy person asked me.

"What are the classes?" I asked, with an appearance of all the classes. Looking more and more tougher with a glance of each race from left to right, "I'll see myself as an angel, and an elf."

The appearance of the angel was stunning, graceful, and above all, hellish, yet the contradiction to the elf was the unannounced beauty, the way his eyes shone. I knew my choice all along, "Angel please," becoming an angel meaning I'd become the one thing no one would expect, a dark angel. I will follow in the legend Prince's foot steps.

_'And the hair color?' _it asked.

"Black, eye color, red, and wing color, black," I told it before it could ask any questions.

_'These are your last options, there is no turning back,'_ it told me.

"I know, now make these my features!" I commanded getting pissed off.

_'Ugh, where am I?' _I stared at my hands. Walking up to a player, I asked him the following question. He told me, "Beat it n00b, you fucking first timer." I punched him right in the face, dealing only 6 damage. I sighed, looking through my bag, finding a small dagger. A sinful smile spread across my face. He charged back at me with his sword; I dodged to the side, cutting one part of his mouth, slicing up until it touched his ear, 120 damage.

"What the fuck? How are you able to do that much damage?" he asked scornfully. I gave another sinister smile, grabbing his throat with my open hand, giving him the other cut on his other half, giving him a glasgow smile. 120 damage again. This time he's on the ground panting and screaming. I started kicking him in the stomach, 120 damage, 120 damage, 120 damage, before he disappeared, going back to the rebirth point. I gave another sinister smile, the people shrieked, scared at me.

_'I'm going to follow in Prince's footsteps. I will indefinetly follow in his footsteps.'_ I thought. Other than the people shireking there was a woman smiling. I stared back at her.

"What level are you now? You just killed a level 65 character. You should atleast be level 10 by now," she told me. With that I checked my stats. Level 10. Another sinister smile came on my face.

"Where can I become a thief?" I asked her, she told me to follow her, and I did.

She took me to this abandoned looking hall, and told me to walk in, what I didn't expect was there to be life in there. There were many thieves in there just hanging around. This was the first time they saw an angel become a thief.

"What do I have to do?" I asked the person who could promote me.

"Pickpocket any of the thieves here," he told me plainly.

"You mean these?" I handed him everything that was in everyone's pocket, including the person who escorted me.

He stared at me in awe, smiling, "You might just be the best thief I will ever make," and with that I was promoted to a thief and given a bag.

Opening the contents of the bag, I stared, two special ninja stars called, Kurohime and Shirohime, and a blade called Darkness. Telling my escort about the items I got she stared at me in awe, "You have the three most legendary weapons ever. The strongest for a thief, Kurohime and Shirohime never deplete no matter how many you throw, and they deal godly damage. Darkness is a blade forged completely out of shadow power, thus making it the best weapon for you. It also deals insane damage, depending on your level, and these items scale with your level."

I laughed, inspecting this thief one more time looking closely at her eyes, whispering "You're the person I made my class with right?"

She stared at me grabbing my neck, "Don't tell anyone I'm a gm or I will break you, in so many ways, that you'll be level one again! Anyways, since you know this, we have to make a party together, finding a priest, a ranged attacker, and someone who can keep aggro. I'm a thief, and you are too."

Finding a priest was easy, he was a dark, yet strangely holy, priest. I found a mage sitting on the ground at a bar, drunk out of his mind. When he came to his senses he had a major hangover. I patted him up, and told him to join our group.

"What are we missing now, a warrior and what?" I asked.

"I'm guessing another ranged attacker, oh and since we haven't gotten your name, what is it? Mine is Insomaniacal. The priests name is Dárknèss, and the mage's name is Fréi," she said giving me this information.

"I am Death Angel, yes this character is a girl, and yes I am a girl, unlike Prince, whose footsteps I'm following," I told them all plainly.

Fréi instantly popped in, "You're beautiful, will you marry me."

"I'm sorry! I don't know why, but when he asked me that I got really pissed, and punched his face in. I didn't know he'd lose a level, and I didn't know that I accidentaly stabbed his face with my weapon," I frantically explained.

"Don't worry! A level is nothing, I'm level 83 now though, but don't worry!" he smiled.

Now looking over at their levels, I noticed I'm the lowest, by a huge margin. Starting at highest level is Fréi being level 83, then Dárknèss being level 79, then Insomaniacal, at level 78.

"Everyone, meet me back here in a day, go grind some noob monsters or whatever, just come back here tomorrow, I promise you I'll be a higher level by tomorrow," I begged.

"Suits me, just gonna go regain my level," Fréi said.

"I'm going to level up once or twice today," Insomaniacal told me.

"I'm going to do what Insomaniacal is doing," Dárknèss said.

"Alright meet you back here in a day!" I told everyone.

One whole day later, everyone met up at the exact same spot, staring at me. "What did I do this time?" I asked.

"You fucking powerleveled yourself to 89 in a day. That's impossible without hacks!" Insomaniacal yelled at me.

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted in chorus.

"I don't hack, but I'm a professional game player in real life; you've probably heard of me, I'm Tao Ran," I told them, they stared at me with mouthes open, "what?"

"The best gamer in the world! He completed games that require 3 days in five hours! He who has won moutains of money from playing FPS*

tournaments and winning at top beign part of the famed team DxAxRxK. We are graced to be in your company," they said, combining their intelligence about me.

"Can you etch your signature into our armor, or brand us

with it?" they asked, begging.

I stared at them, nodding slowly "no", saying, "Anyways, let's just find a warrior and another class."

Before we left, they told me to wait here while they go "repair". When they came back they wasted more than half of the combined amount of Crystal Coins and gold, saying "Here is some armor for you, the best for a true champion!"

The armor they handed to me was the lightest leather armor for a thief, yet the toughest too. They handed me tabi that made no sound wherever I stepped, and lastly they gave me a hood that looked like a ninja mask. Then again, handing me a ring, and some type of thing to wear on my head other than my hood. The Ring of Bloodied Souls, giving +25 agility and +15 stamina, and the Blood Elf Prince's Tiara, giving me +10 to every stat.

"How'd you get the tiara?" I asked stunned.

"Since Prince is no longer here, and neither is his group, it went on auction for nearly 800,000 crystal coins. Putting on the ring and tiara a special thing achievement unlocked: Ninja, you are hereby the proud owner of the hidden set armor: Ninja giving you +100 for agility, +100 for Stamina, and +100 attack power to your character.

They all stared at me again, whispering to each other, "This fool is insanely lucky."

"Thank you," I told them.

A day passed, and we still can't find a warrior. Yet, we found a necromancer. The horror! I saw a warrior sitting on the road getting picked on. I wanted to intervene but he put up a hand that said wait. I did what the hand said. In a little more than five seconds everyone dropped, going back to the rebirth point.

I gave him a stare. The speed of his attacks were crazy, and he was really strong, checking his stats he was level 98 with 1892 strength and 34,000 hp.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN OUR GROUP!" I asked, amazed at his skill.

"Sure, I'm really hated by everyone though. Just like one of the legends of Odd Squad Lolidragon," he told me.

"Screw it! You can join!" and so with that, we finally made our 6 man team and went to the embassy to make our group legit. We all started yelling random names like, "Coup d'e'tat" or "Death" or something like that.

"Guys, I thought of one, Deathbringer Socialites," the name made everyone laugh, but they thought it was a good one, so we registered it. Thus starting another legend of chaotic blood known as Deathbringer Socialites.

* * *

For the next chapter, I'm adding my world of warcraft knowledge with this series...just the battlegrounds part!~

*FPS means First Person Shooter for all those who don't know the life of gamers.


	2. The New Guy

Rinnnnnng. Rinnnnnnnnnng. The alarm clock rang with sudden ferocity. I hopped out of bed, yelling, "Where the fuck are you guys?"

"Over here!" they yelled back with a hand gesture. I came over to where they were, I saw that they were playing against another team for a tournament.

"Good luck, I'm gonna be playing Second Life guys," I told them.

"What about school?" one asked, wondering when I actually went to school.

"Meh, I go on weekends...when I'm off on my gaming schedule," I answered frankly.

They all chuckled, "Anyways, I'm going into my room."

"See you later?" someone asked.

"No," I replied, walking into my room. I grabbed the headset that was near my bedpost, sighing, putting it on.

_'Time for another day of mass murder and ass whooping,' _I thought.

Going back into the game I noticed there was a few things added by the creators, something called a battleground. The rest of my team came on at a few moments after I came on, first being Dárknèss, then Insomaniacal, then Fréi, and then the unnamed warrior.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I didn't get your name, Mr. Warrior, what is it?" I asked him nonchalantly, giving him an inquisitive eye, then everyone else joined in, making him nervous.

"Um, yeah about that, I was drunk at the time when I made this character, and went ahead with a 'Ah hell why not?' and leveled him," he told us trying to explain.

"We don't care!~" we stated in unison.

"Umm, my name is Dr. Faggot," he said, going pink.

Everyone, stared at him for a few seconds. No sound, no anything, just stares at him. "Phew, I thought you were going to laugh-"

We all cut him short with our laughter, choking on our own hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, real mature guys, real mature," he scolded us.

Fréi yelled, "Yeah from the guy who was drunk and named his ownself Dr. Faggot!"

With that said, Dr. Faggot shutted up, and we told him, "We'll just call you Doctor for shortening purposes."

That being said, we walked all the way over to where the battlegrounds were being held. Another thing just popped into my head, remembering what we were missing!

"GUYS! WE'RE MISSING A RANGED ATTACKER!" I frantically yelled at the top of my lungs.

"OH SHIT!" everyone exclaimed with excitement.

A shadow caught my eyes, and as if with magic, that shadow appeared in front of us. I charged the shadow with, Darkness, in my hand, only to notice I was snared by ice, freezing my ankles to the ground, tripping to the ground. Trying to get up, I also noticed that this mage also snared my arms to the ground, including my weapon. I could only stare as my teammates went in to attack, only to see each of them freeze fighting him.

"Who are you?" I asked in a feared tone.

"You said you needed a ranged attacker? Yeah, I'm one, and I just wanted to show my skill, only being level 71," he told us truthfully.

"Unfreeze us and we'll consider it," I told him, relieved that he wasn't out to kill us.

The rest of the teammates conversed about him being able to join. I was all in it, for that man took down five high leveled players, us, in less than a minute. After the conversation we made a chart of pros and cons.

Pros: He was skilled, is a mage, able to take down high level players, and is very adept in magic.

Cons: He was a trap making frost mage, only wanting to trap his enemies. Yet, he told us he could use some interesting high level casting moves, like Snow Storm, and an Ice bolt.

Our overall decision was to add him into the group, "What's your name?" I asked, about to add him into our ranks.

_"Watashi wa Frostiez,"_ he said.

"Oi, stop it you dumb punk ass weeaboo," I nagged on him.

He only responded with a playful smile and teleported behind me, holding my crystal coins. The next five seconds was him respawning in the Revive Point and coming back.

"Anyways, so new things they added were a coliseum and battlegrounds. The coliseum helps us fight random boss mobs to gain some, how shall I say, _'phat lewtz' _and the battleground letting us kill the opponent, until their reinforcements run out," Fréi explained.

"So, what shall we do first?" Dárknèss asked frantically, drooling over each choice of new content.

"I really don't know, but I think we should wait until tomorrow to do this, I have a premonition that if we do this today, nothing good's going to come out of this," Insomaniacal explained.

"I agree with her, too," Doctor said, nodding enthusiastically.

With everyone listening to Insomaniacal, we all logged off the game and went to get some quality nap time.

~Side Story~

A man stared into the mirror, looking at his unkempt, blonde hair, and his stubby beard. He grabbed his spectacles, and a rubber band to tie his hair into a ponytail, putting on his glasses, he stared into the mirror smiling.

"You look great, _Fréi_," he said smiling, and going outside.

"My, my, my! If it isn't Fréi!" a girl yelled from across the street at his bus stop.

Trying to recognize the person who yelled at him, he realized it was one of the members of Deathbringer Socialites, Dárknèss.

"What are you doing?" Fréi asked, ticked off a little.

"Going to High School," she said with a smile.

"Oh, my job is at a high school near here, umm, Yin-Yang Shaolin High School, supposed to be near here," he told her groggy from waking up this morning.

"Oh! I go there!" she exclaimed.

While on the bus they were just talking to each other casually until some man came into his classroom.

"Sir, may you take a seat?" he said.

Fréi, or shall we use his real name, Xi Lincoln, (Half-Chinese and Half-American) took a seat where the man told him.

"Sir, I am Jonathon Hansen, and we have footage that you are trying to hook up with a high school girl, do you know that this is illegal?" he told Xi.

"Did you know that she is one of my teammates in Second Life?" he told Jonathon in a really annoyed tone.

"Oh, umm, okay I'll be getting out of here then," he said, shocked.

Sighing, he went back to teach class, getting ridiculed by being called the "White Pedobear". When Dárknèss came to him, he told her he got in deep shit because of her. She smiled back, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny student number 1, Li Phan?" he asked, getting even more mad than usual. Arriving back home in peace, he stared himself down again, and grabbed his razor, and shaving cream.

"Time for the usual maintenance," he said shaving his beard. Finishing his shave, he grabbed the aftershave and applied it thoroughly, looking into a bag that was next to his sink. Grabbing it without looking, he started to die his hair. The next morning he yelled furiously because he dyed his naturally silky blonde hair into an acid green color.


	3. The First Fight

An alarm clock sounded off, and irritated, the man known as, Doctor, set it to snooze. He wakes up, and brushes his long black hair. He stares at himself in the mirror, holding his make-up in his hands, trembling. He puts on his eyeliner, and black lipstick, and shaves his five o'clock shadow that he had, and puts on his bleach-white foundation. Everyone's favorite death metal band, lead singer, Sanguine Ice is back.

"Oi! Where were you? We're waiting for you," we gestured towards Doctor.

He smiled back, sprinting over to where his teammates were at. We were waiting for the battlegrounds to open, front of the line, at 7 A.M.

A long and tedious three hours passed, with each of us trying to find a way to keep our time, mainly by playing Janken to see who would get the first kill of the day. The game was long and cruel, for each round being a best 5 out of 9 game of Janken, with a lot of screw-ups, ultimately making Fréi the first person to get first blood.

Now, the gates to the battleground opened, with us entering first, looking as far as our eyes can see with this ultra-special item Doctor just "found" called, Mindless Seeing Glass, allowing us to see further than usual.

Frostiez looked up, with the fox-like eyes of his and gave a suddenly inquiring smile. He disappeared the next second to the middle of the field, giving a thumbs up only to get shot at by a bunch of arrows and fire/arcane spells.

The next second he appeared next to us telling us, "They're mainly going for defense, if we can eliminate all of the enemies, we can win this, if we can't, then we just break through the defense, and take their 'king', after all, this is like a version of chess,"

With him saying that I noticed we now have, a king and a queen, queen being me, and king being Frostiez, two knights, Insomaniacal and Dárknèss, and two bishops, Doctor and Fréi. Everyone else were pawns. Sitting in my hand was an awkward looking controller, a chessboard of the whole terrain. I tried to move, but I just couldn't get out of where I was stationed. I moved a bunch of my pawns, letting them get captured by other pawns, to get the feel of the game.

Time passed by slowly, my pawns attacking other pawns with _en passants_ and normal acquiration of pawns, the diagonal strike. I noticed to my very left that the rook was wide open, and my pawn wasn't there, so I sent it across the field to destroy his rook. I was about to make the rook take the night, but Fréi stared at me, nodding, "No." I sent him straight into the front lines, letting him take out a knight that was on one of the black squares. With him staring at me in a wide eyed look, he started laughing, and nodding like an idiot; all we need to add now are dog ears and a tail.

Now, I sent the rook to fight the knight, but the rook was over powered and taken out by the knight. They moved a knight strategically to try and take out Fréi, but in the end the knight got vanquished by Fréi's incredible move, Fire Blizzard, which was a combination between a frost mage's Blizzard Blitz, and a fire mage's, Fire Storm, and combining it makes a deadly combo only available for high level mages.

"Yo, what class of magic do you specify in the most?" I asked, through my team whisper.

"I specify in a mixture of Necromancy and Arcane magic, why?" he replied.

"Meh, just wondering, nya!" I let out, on accident.

Everyone chuckled lightly, and Dárknèss handed me cat ears. The laughter was short lived, for I heard a terrible sound of a blade entering a body. The rook to my right was felled, and I noticed her, she was the opposing team's bishop, Heavenly Divine. With my abilites as the chess-piece, Queen, I charged, in the shadows, to enter my blade through the cavity of her neck. I relinquished the blade out of her throat, and sheathed it, while they looked, through their own set of looking glass, and stared at me.

With my acute hearing I heard them mutter something like, "The Fallen Angel, Lucifer."

I cackled, knowing that this is the recogniton that I wanted from everyone, staring at the enemy King directly while he was using his looking glass to look at all of us. I disappeared, knowing that the pawn in front of me is still alive in midfield, using _en passant_ he got out of my position.

I looked at the board, and a button was there, called, "Declaring Check". Pressing the button, a huge horn sounded, and a flag rolled down saying check. His queen did an even more idiotic move than usual, I guessed that this was her first time playing chess, and she moved herself defending her king. I moved up one space before the queen, allowing her to try and overthrow my position. She fell right into my trap, and I threw Kurohime and Shirohime, triggering a special move, "Rise Demon Kurohime" and "Fly Angel Shirohime".

Rise Demon Kurohime allows the shuriken to become a huge shuriken that would cut through whatever is in it's path, and Fly Angel Shirohime would disappear to inside you and rip apart your intestines, and vital organs while still inside you, only making you cough up blood.

With that happening, the queen couldn't see what happened to her, guess her title as "The Immortal" was far-off, for she died three seconds later after charging me with her sword, God-Ender, one of the high-end weapons of the game, dropped off the third hardest, and rarest boss.

"Run away, little girly king, before you die, or forfeit, before I end you," I threatened the king.

He looked back at me, and gave me a rude gesture, but he sent one of the pawns at his right to attack me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You think that'll stop me?" I asked, one-shotting the failed attempt at killing me.

"No, but I think this might," he said, moving over one square, into a safe zone.

Knowing that if I moved there he could possibly end me, for an attack to the side is fatal in this game. So I stood there, stalling. I moved my knights in a perfect position, "Check," I told him.

A shocked look on his face appeared, Dárknèss, was only an L-shaped move away from taking him down. He moved over to his left more, oblivious to him that he just walked his sorry self right into checkmate, with Fréi and Dárknèss. While slowly advancing himself that way he was charged dead on by Fréi summoning a level 83 Skeleton Cavalry.

He sent them in, and with the king, Singing Winds, whose back was turned, earned a blade through his chest, and a shield's spike into the back of his skull. He looked down, to see the blade stick out of his sternum, and moved his hands to feel the spike that resided in the back of his skull.

The chess board-like terrain disappeared, with the rebirth point was at the very middle of the field. The six of us walked towards the middle, looking at our opponents.

"Nice game," their leader told us, and without sensing any intent on ruining for us, he introduced us to his team, "we are The Holy Lights. I am the leader, Singing Winds, and this is the people who are part of the team, The Queen, 'The Immortal' Heaven Sent, our knights, Break Lights and H0rizon, and these are our bishops, Saint_James and his brother Saint_Kristoffer. We knew each other in real life, and got together before even starting the game to think of team names and such. We thought of ones that are themed, and I told them about a Christian-themed team. So I figured, 'Why not?' and went balls out to figure out names for all of us. The only one's who didn't accept the names were, Break Lights and H0rizon. So that's our history. Yours?"

I answered his question as simply as I could, "I'm Dark Angel, the knigts are Dárknèss and Insomaniacal, I am Dark Angel the queen and the leader of my team, Frostiez is the king, the bishops were Fréi and Doctor. We met each other online, Fréi said he teaches at Dárknèss' school. And I know Frostiez cause he told me his real life name, and I knew I heard it before, so I checked the roster of my gaming team and he was the second-in-command, with me being the commander."

"Nice to meet, you all, I hope we can become allies in this time of constant war," he said, with the last part catching my attention.

"Time of war?" I asked, intrigued now, by my mind.

"Yeah, the cities here in the northern continent are now becoming like central continent. The cities are now opened up to constant raiding. No one has enough man power yet to take down a city, but we'd like to try, if you guys are ready to form an alliance with us," he offered.

I looked at my teammates, and they gave nods of agreement, so I went on, "Oh what the hell! Why not?"

And with that, opens up another way to become a legend like Prince.

Side Story

The constant sounds of a gaming tournament was music to my ears. People would put on virtual gaming headsets and become one with their shooting games. And here we are, DxAxRxK, ready to destroy people at this 6 man team professional gaming style at this Half-Year gaming tournament hosted by S. Korea's independent gaming sponsors, Crescent Moons.

We had to set up our own booth though, but setting our booth up was easy, because all we needed to unpack was a cooler with our food in it, a microwave, and our own sponsored energy drink, DxAxRxK NRGs. I opened my backpack to find our specially modified gear virtual headsets, with all of our game settings. I handed everyone their special headset which has each one's name on it.

Having a drink of our sponsored drink, we put on our headsets, and logged on to an FPS game made by Snake-Viper Studios, called Combat Warfighter. The lobby that everyone started in was a sanctuary, where we couldn't kill each other. The matches were all posted up in the neat, ordinary tournament listing they used since centuries ago. First match was LxIxTxE DxAxRxK versus an up and coming team called, MBM,which stands for Man Behind the Mask.

The terrain was a Japanese Edo Period temple. We were all dressed for the occasion, which was a Yukata. We each had to have weapons at the right time period, so we all had like a special hidden weapon. LxIxTxE DxAxRxK's Liu Xi, or Lucy, whom's a Chinese born American, has a shamisen which has a hidden sword in the neck of the instrument. I have hidden daggers under my wrist to take out with ease, and end a person silently. Kang Zhi was given a flute with a small knife compartment at the very edge of the instrument. Our frontal attackers Wong Fei, and Hung Fei were samurai's guarding us as professional musician's body guards. Wong was given a naginata, and Hung was given a kanabo. The last member of our team was a ninja, and our second-in-command Xiao-Xiao Ming. He had a wakizashi with him and some shurikens and kunai.

With the start of the game, we already immediately found our enemy team. I nodded at Lucy, who was playing her shamisen. One of the foolish enemies went up to her, and praised her. He was thanked by a slashed stomach. Thus eliminating one the enemy members. The rest of them took guard, knowing not to cause a commotion among the city. With myself, soliciting one of the enemies, whom was easily distracted, followed me into a dark alley way, and got himself a slit throat they were really on their guards. With the two of them down, our team's samurai started acting like Ruroni.

They caused this commotion with the samurai's that were on the opposite team. They act as if they were pissed, and drew their weapons. Wong sliced one in the arm, giving him a useless arm. The man drew his sword only to have his skull caved in by Hung. Their team's living samurai tried to string up a bow, but was stabbed viciously in the stomach by Wong's naginata. Their last living vital was a ninja. Yet them being new to the game, he got a kunai that penetrated his skull, right between the eye. Kang started looking around confused, until a man grabbed his shoulders ready to land down a vicious stab to the neck, only to be stopped by a blade that seemed to have came from no where to the sternum, ending the first round.

The other rounds went on easily like this one. Only stopping by the time we got 3 wins out of 5. The rest of the matches went by quickly, only to know that it was the finals already by the time I looked at the tournament guide.

"Seems like we're playing against our rival team, Jiangshi," Xiao told me.

I nodded in agreement only waiting for the location of the map, which included a new map, the Middle Eastern Terror, which was during the 21st century, and it just like that we played at that map. The teams were split up as two Middle Eastern teams.

We became the Arabian Desert Stalkers, which were the good guys, and the other team became Kazakhstani Raiders. With Xiao as the sniping class, myself as a heavy gunner. Wong became a close-quarters gunner, and Hung became a sub-machine gunner. Lucy is another support sniper, and Kang became a rifle-man, backing me up.

Before we started though, we were given an announcement that this match would only be one round, because the teams playing are high caliber professional and underground teams. Lucy started speaking into her headset warning us that there were three enemy contacts closing in on us fast.

"Are they on vehicles?" I asked.

"Yeah, desert dune-buggies," Lucy replied, "I'll take one of them out," and with that she shot one of them dead in the face.

The alerted men jumped off the dune-buggies rolling in the sand for a while before stopping, and getting in battle positions. I slowly creeped up to them, hiding in the special cloak I was given that was the same image as sand. Crawling up to them, my desert camo-ed sileneced machine gun, XT-320, killing the enemy in front of me. The last living vital of the trio became alerted, and was taken out by a sniper bullet to the skull.

Not noticing a sniper in my presence I walked past him, and got tripped, and my achille's heel of my left leg got cut, so I couldn't move with my left leg. Bleeding, he shot my in the face with his silenced pistol, Vizistus Standard Issue Pistol. With my death I started spectating my team when I died, looking at what each of them were doing. I saw Lucy going down the cliff with Xiao, retrieving the silenced weapons from the enemy team's dead bodies. Going prone, they crawled the floors, and one of them saw a head standing up looking through his scope, trying to find enemy snipers.

"I'll take this one," Xiao told Lucy.

"Roger that," she replied.

A bullet ringed through the air, Xiao has been confirmed dead. Lucy looked through her scope, and shot the sniper that killed Xiao.

"Anyone alive?" Lucy asked through her network.

"Still here," Kang replied.

"Same," Wong and Hung replied together.

"Okay, Kang, why are you alive, you're supposed to back up Tao," Lucy scolded.

"Ah damn, oh well, too late now," he spoke, with a tone of resentment and forgetfulness.

"Get camo'ed and we're going to their base," Lucy told them, taking up commands.

"Roger that," they all replied.

Crawling through the midfield, they were at enemy base's back doors. When Kang shot the hinges of the door and kicked it down, he was immediately shot at by the enemies, taking him out.

"SHIT! Flash out!" Lucy yelled, throwing a flash grenade, disorienting her enemy.

Wong, who grabbed my weapon, started going balls out with the silenced heavy machine gun.

"That's one down!" Wong yelled.

"You take the point, and we'll follow you," Lucy said.

Wong started first, until he opened a door, and a claymore blew up killing him simultaneously. Lucy told Hung to put on their special goggles that tell them where a claymore or C4 is. Walking down, she gave a signal to stop, and scoped in. She shot the bomb, blowing it up, and not taking damage at all. Walking up stairs, she heard heavy breathing from above, and told Hung to check it out. Hung walked up stairs to get shot at by the last survivor of the enemy team. Lucy swallowed hard. She walked up the stairs slowly, spun around and did a no scope sniper shto to end the game. When the game was over, she took off her virtual headset to see us behind her smiling.

"NICE!" I commended her.

"Very nice shot, good call taking up lead once Tao and I died. Also, good commands on your men, not charging in at the same time and such," praised Xiao.

"You used us pretty damn well, as expected of a crazy awesome battle expert like you," commended the twins Hung and Wong.

"That was some good tactical decisions," Kang smiled, "very good choice to put on the goggles."

With that victory on our chest, we gained another sponsorship, this time from Crescent Moons, giving us new headsets, more money, and we could use it to go super pro, giving us topgrade Cy-b3rn3t1c's brand computers with Crescent Moon sponsorships to go even further than we could now. With those computer's we can play top games such as Living Warfare, which is like Combat Warfighter, but more interactive with weapons to choose from, new maps, with ineractive terrain such as exploding gas tanks, and being able to swim in water, and choice of weapons and team.

We came back to our team's dorm as winners, and real professional players. Even though I'm the leader, we are the last pro team to get the Cy-b3rn3t1c's computers. Now we can have real same team skirmishes.

"Night guys, we're out of it," I said.

"Yeah, we are too," the rest of our team said in unison.

Getting onto our respectful beds, we all slept soundly waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Shamisen being an 18th century Japanese instrument.

Tao is the leader of DxAxRxK but there is different league's in the team itself, such as über pro league, DxAxRxK, 1337 team, DxAxRxK-Ness, new pro team LxIxTxE DxAxRxK, and the amateur team, New-Age DxAxRxK.

There is no such thing as Arabian Desert Stalkers nor is there anything such as Kazakhstani Raider's, it's all pure fictional.


End file.
